


Seven drabbles

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each).  Some happy, some sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A week's worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**Perchance to dream (Word: Hypnopompic)**

In his hypnopompic state (and Steve only knows that word because of the stupid word-of-the-day calendar that Danny bought him, now frozen forever on January 29th, _'Phantasm'_ ) he can let himself believe for a moment that Danny’s still here with him. That any minute now Danny will come padding back from the bathroom, all bedhead and bleary eyes, and climb back in beside him, bitching good-naturedly about Steve taking up more than his share of the bed, you Neanderthal animal, didn’t anyone ever teach you about keeping your limbs to yourself… Can let himself believe that it’s still January 28th… 

* * *

**Bought and sold (Word: Intrigued)**

"I'm intrigued, Commander," Rachel Edwards' high-bred voice is coolly amused. "I'll sell you Daniel if you tell me why you want him. He's not trained as a house slave, he was a police officer before I bought him and his debts. He's too rough for anything more entertaining than house security..." Her regard sharpens unpleasantly. "Unless you like that sort of thing, Commander?" And Steve's gut twists in shame, because although he's never taken a man against his will, not even one he owns, he can't deny that the thought of using his new slave that way makes him hard. 

* * *

**A learning experience (Word: Overwhelmed)**

Being held down and forcibly fucked shouldn't be such a turn on, Danny's almost sure of that. This wasn't how he'd thought his night would end, shoved face down over the kitchen table with his pants round his ankles and Steve's cock up his ass, giving it to him hard and fast and take-no-prisoners rough. Danny's learning a lot of new things about himself, like how he finds being manhandled by Steve almost freakishly hot, and he's kind of overwhelmed by that, but right now he just needs to come _so fucking badly_ that he doesn't really give a damn. 

* * *

**The final cut (Word: Keen)**

The knife blade is keen, sharp enough to do its job when the time comes, and that won't be long now. He can hear the search party down the hallway, and he could (should) do it now, but hope is always the last thing to die before the final moment. There's no escape for him and he accepts that; once the mission went FUBAR this ending was inevitable. All he can do is close his eyes and think of home, and of Danny, and then use the blade to make sure that what he knows doesn't fall into enemy hands. 

* * *

**Just a jealous guy (Word: Jealous)**

He likes her, of course he does, what's not to like about her? She's gorgeous and smart and warm and funny, and she makes his partner a very happy man. Plus, Chin and Kono like her, and Grace likes her too, so she must be a good thing. It's just that when his partner walks into Five-0 headquarters wearing yesterday's clothes and a cat-got-the-cream smile, with a spring is his step that says that last night was really very good indeed, well, he can't deny that at that moment he hates her with a deep, bitter and utterly visceral hatred. 

* * *

**Art appreciation (Word: Emotional)**

Try as he might, Steve really can’t see what Danny’s getting so emotional about. True, Grace is a great kid and Steve adores her, but to be brutally honest her artwork tends more towards the enthusiastic than the talented, whatever Danny thinks. (Not that he'd ever say that to Danny's face, of course, he values his balls too much.) Maybe it’s one of those Dad things, a case of parentally-induced art-appreciation blindness. It's not great art, it's just a garishly-colored drawing of two stick men holding hands on a beach, you can't even tell who they're meant to be... oh... 

* * *

**Every man has a weakness (Word: Carnal)**

Steve had been no stranger to carnal pleasures before he met Danny Williams. It's just that he'd always considered indulging in them to be a sign of weakness, just like not taking a dawn swim each day or failing to run a 10-miler on the weekend. But then he met Danny and discovered the delights of breakfast in bed and licking pancake crumbs and maple syrup off Danny's naked body, and all of a sudden indulging in carnal pleasures seemed like less of a weakness and more like a rational course of action. Carnal pleasures aren't his weakness; Danny is.


End file.
